Can you believe me?
by airie111
Summary: Lucy got a fever and cannot join Natsu for a job. However her rent force her to go for a job by herself. When she returns, she heard the news that someone wanted her to be sacrificed in order to revive Zeref. Of course Fairy Tail won't allow it. But.. she won't let them hurt for her. What is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is not mine. It belongs to Hiro Mashima!

Summary: Lucy got a fever and cannot join Natsu for a job. However her rent force her to go for a job by herself. When she returns, she heard the news that someone wanted her to be sacrificed in order to revive Zeref. Of course Fairy Tail won't allow it. But.. she won't let them hurt for her. What is going to happen?

* * *

It is just another day at the guild, Cana drinking her beer, Wakaba and Macao tease each other while Elfman talks about being manly, Levy focuses on her book while Gajeel trying to tease levy hoping her attention, accompanied by other member fighting. Yeah.. It is a normal day for Fairy Tail mages. However, it is not as loud as usual because there is no presence of certain people. Gray, Erza, Natsu and Lucy. Lucy has to stay at home because of fever, Natsu and happy was forced to help Erza on a mission, while Gray is on a solo mission.

Lucy pov

Hmm.. My body felt stiff staying home all day. I put my back hand to check my temperature. It looks like my fever was gone already. I can't help but feel really boring when Natsu and the others are not here. I really think it is better to go to the guild and meet Mira, I bet she must have new gossip. But.. I think I'm forgetting something important. I wonder what it is.

Normal pov

Lucy grabs her keys and whip before make her way to the guild. She summons Plue to accompany her all the way. When she reaches the guild's door, she was greeted from all sides of the guild. She replies their greet and give her dazzling smiles. When she spotted a white haired mage, she immediately speeds her movement and sat at her usual stool.

"Morning Lucy! Glad to see you here. Is your fever gone?" Mira asks while putting wiping the wet cups.

"Morning Mira-san! Yeah, I feel a lot better than yesterday. It all thanks to Wendy's spell, It really help me to sleep all day. Anyway, thanks for asking Mira-san"

"Ahh~ don't mention it." Mira smiles a little "By the way Lucy, when you're not here there is a huge development to our favorite couple." Mira says with sparkling eyes.

"Ehh? Seriously? What happen? Tell me!" Lucy started to feel the excitement and stand up unconsciously"

"Ufufu~ Calm down Lucy.. Sit down first. You see~ yesterday, Gajeel forced everyone to hear his new song titled 'Mysterious' I'm 100% sure that you also know to whom she dedicated that song to right~~" Mira started to enter the fan girl mode.

"I~ guess~ i~ know~" Lucy started to squiled, knowing where this conversation is going on.

"Kyaah!" Mira already entered the fan girl mode. She put the cup away and excitedly telling the story. "I'm super duper happy. His song was full of meaning. Put aside his 'good' voice but his feeling was sincere. I'm deeply moved but regretly Levy did not really paid attention because she too focused on reading her new book.

"No! I think you're wrong Mira-san. She did paid attention because when she visit me, she could not hide he happiness and smile without reason. Now I know the reason. Wow~ Levy-chan must be too happy but maybe shy."

"Rightt~~ My hunch was never wrong in the first place!" Mira answered while rolling her tongue.

"HAHAHA! Right! But Mira-san, please stop rolling your tongue. You make me miss Happy's teasing you know."

"What? Did you miss Happy or you miss Happy's partner huh Lu~cy" Mira says with a sing-sang tone.

"Wait, What?!" Lucy says with half scream. "Please Mira-san don't start match-making me and Natsu. You know that we don't have that kind of relationship.

"I didn't say that Happy's partner was Natsu Lucy~~" '_You caught my bait _Lucy' Mira said in her inner mind.

"Ehhh!? Mira-san…" Lucy's face started flushes.

"Ahahaha… Okay..okay.. I understand. I won't make your face redder or you will fall sick again. You know, it worth to see your flushes face in this wonderful morning."

"Hehe…" Lucy awkwardly laughs without specific reason to hide her embarrassment.

"Now, don't you want to eat anything Lucy? After all you just are recovering from your fever. I'm sure you must want something to fill your stomach.

Lucy's face brightened up. "You're right! Vanilla milk shake and some bread please!"

"Coming right up!"

* * *

Thanks a lot 4 reading.

If there is anyone interested to be my beta reader, i hope you'll be really patience with me and available and sincerely want to help me.

Thanks a again! Have a nice day! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there!

In just a few hours I manage to publish new chapter. Well it is because… I just rewrite everything from my previous story.

If there is anyone out there who find this chapter is quite similar to 'I believe in you' by reiai, I wanted to tell you that I'm reiai. I've been facing huge problem with my account. I can't access my account and almost all my new chapter that has been saved is gone, leaving only a few earlier chapters. Therefore, I can't finish that story. I have decided to make new story and plot using new account. However, I'll be using some chapter from the previous story. I hope that many people will love this story as much as my previous unfinished one.

Disclaimer: This story is not mine. It belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

"Lu-chan~~ how are you feeling? Getting better? or lo..ne..lyy?" Levy says while giggling.

'Oh.. You're here Levy. Hmm. Let me tease you a little.' Says Lucy in her mind.

"Hi levy-chan, yeah I'm getting better and yes, I'm lonely" Lucy answered with straight face.

"Lu-chan, gomen" Levy says while holding Lucy's hand.

"Hehe, Levy-chan, I got you! Do you really think I will mad at you huh? I think my acting is improving day by day! Erza will be glad if she knows it!" Lucy said teasingly.

"Lu-chan! Don't scare me like that please. I really, really think you are mad at me you know" says Levy with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry okay. But seriously, I was a little mad at you." Lucy puffing her cheeks.

"Ehh? Why? Please tell me.."

"You lie to me yesterday. When I asked you why you smile without reason, you did not answer me. However, just now Mira-san has told me what have happened between you and Gajeel yesterday."

"EHH!? Ermm.. About that…." Levy could not hide her embarrassment and hide her face with her small hand.

"Haha..Levy-chan, you just don't know how to accept his feeling huh? Lucy teasingly said while patting her back.

"Lu-chan.. Stop teasing me. I just don't know okay." Levy said while blushing madly

"Yes..Yes I understand, but I just can't stop you know. It is just hilarious and exciting to know your love story Levy-chan, don't be shy' Lucy says while giggling.

"Hmmpp…speak for yourself Lu-chan, how about you and Natsu?" Levy asked

"What? Nothing happen" Lucy blushes

"See.. You know like him right… Oh, by the way, where is he? I don't see him or even Gray and Erza" Levy asks while looking around her.

"Natsu and Happy were dragged by Erza for a dangerous job. Gray said he want to go for a solo mission because he doesn't want to end up with Erza. Did you forget that you've been forced by them to take care of me before they went for their mission? Did Gajeel's voice makes you forgot Levy…. Chan…. Hehehe" Lucy started to tease her again.

"Lu-chan!" Levy pouted.

"AHAHA! Okay..Okay… Sorry okay.. But I won't promise to stop the next time I have the chance." Says Lucy playfully.

The two of them started to chat and teasing each other before a petite blue haired dragon slayer joins them.

"Hai Lucy-san, Levy-san." Wendy greeted them.

"Hai Wendy." The two of them answered simultaneously.

"Lucy-san, don't you say that your rent is due this week? Don't you think that you should go take a job now?" Ask Wendy with concern.

"Ahhh! Rent! Now I know what important thing that I have forgotten.. It's my rent! Oh my god. What am I gonna do I don't have enough money to pay the rent" Lucy started wailing and panicking.

"My..my, I guess I come at the right time huh? Here lucy, I just got this request. I think it suite you. The job is easy and it pays well too" Mira interrupt.

Lucy's face brightened. "Really?! Let me see…"

"Help needed, escort a rich lady from Dezaire's family, lady Mida to Vinner town. 200 000 jewel + silver key (for celestial wizard)"

"Wow! It's perfect!"

"Can I and Carla join you Lucy-san?"

"Sure! Why not. After all, we're the only one from team Natsu that have been abandoned. Moreover, this mission will be really exciting without overprotective and trouble maker a.k.a Gray and natsu."

"Alright!" Says Wendy excitedly.

"See you at my apartment at 9.00 A.M okay Wendy. I think it is getting late now. I want to go home and prepare for tomorrow mission."

"Okay then. Take care Lucy." Says Mira

"Bye Levy-chan, Wendy-chan. Thanks Mira-san! Bye minna! See you tomorrow!" Lucy leaves the guild while waving her hand to all of them.

Lucy ran back to her apartment. She summons Virgo to help her with her thing for tomorrow's mission, take a bath, write a letter for her mama and sleep.

"I can't wait for tomorrow mission. I really hope it will be easy, fun and I can meet new friends. I wonder who this rich lady is. I really think I have heard her name somewhere. But where? Hmm.. Not important I guess. What is more important, I can pay my rent and buy some souvenir for team Natsu. I bet they will be really glad." Lucy smiled and let herself enter the dreamland.

* * *

To be continued.

I'll be updating this story next week okay! Thanks!

R&R

If there is anything, do drop some review or just pm me.

Have a nice day! ^^(v)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there! Thanks for the following and the favourite! I felt a little dissapointed because I did not get any review for the first 2 chapter. Oh... don't get me wrong, I just wanted to know if this story is okay. I don't care about how many review I got. I just care whether you like it or not. Opps.. looks like I write too much.

Just enjoy the new chapter everyone!

Warning: Lot's of mistakes.

Discaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima's.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy wake up at 7 a.m and prepares herself to go to the train station. Lucy waited Wendy in front of the train station.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy and Carla running towards Lucy.

"Hello Wendy, are you ready to go for the mission?"

"Huff..huff.. I'm… sorry… Lucy-san…." Wendy takes some breath before continue. "I'm sorry, I forgot that I have promised Porlyusica to help her to find the cure for the illness you saw on the book last week."

"Ohh.. The illness in 'The secret' book isn't it? It's okay Wendy, if you and Porlyusica can find the cure, I'm sure it would be a help to all wizard. Lucy said excitedly.

"I'm sorry again. I shouldn't have promised to you in the first place."

Lucy's expressions soften. She tapped Wendy's head slowly and gives her best smile. "It's okay Wendy. I can do the mission alone. As I said yesterday, this is my chance to test my ability without that trouble maker."

"Are you sure Lucy? I can accompany you instead of Wendy." Carla chipped in.

"No, no.. It's okay Carla. You're Wendy's partner. After all, you're the only one who can reprimand her if she overexerted herself." She winked playfully.

Before any of them could respond, the train for Vinner town is ready to departed.

"Well, I think I should be going now. Send my regards to Polyucisa okay. Take care of yourself Wendy and Carla." Lucy waves her hand and enters the train.

Lucy sits on her chair and sighed. It could be a lie to say that she did not feel lonely at all. After 3 hour on the train, she finally arrives at Vinner town. She summons Plue and walk to the Dezaire's resident.

Lucy's pov

"Thank god I have you to as my companion Plue. I do feel lonely without Natsu and the gang. However, I think this is a good chance to be independent right Plue?"

"Punnn...punn...puunnn…." he answered.

"Awww.. You're just too cute Plue. By the way, today's weather is perfect for a job, ne? Hmm.. I wonder who this lady I need to escort. I think I've heard that name before. Lady Mida…Lady Mida… It sounds really familiar. Don't you find it familiar too Plue?"

"Punn...punn?"

"Well, I don't think it is important. Let's fasten our pace and meet our client okay Plue?" Lucy said excitedly.

"Punn...punn...punn!"

Normal pov.

When she saw a mansion not far from her sight, she sends Plue to the spirit world and follows the address from the request to find her client's house.

Lucy's mouth gapes open looking at the house. It has been a long time since she saw a big mansion just like her family's house. It makes her feel nostalgic thinking about her childhood memory before her mother died. Suddenly a memory ran through her head.

Flashback.

Lucy's pov

"Hei lucy! What are you doing there? Come here." A little girl with the same age as me called.

I ran toward the girl shyly, when I lift my head's up I was stunned. "What a beautiful garden" My eyes started sparkling.

"This is my family's garden. My mother gave a name for this garden you know. It is called Rainbow's garden because my mother want this garden to look beautiful and colorful like a rainbow!" The girl explained excitedly. "Come on.. Don't be shy".

"Ahh..yea..sorry.. This is my first time visiting people's house. But seriously, this garden is really beautiful. Just like its name. Rainbow's garden!" I said.

Silence engulf us for a few second before she start asking again..

"This is your first time? Does it mean that you don't have any friend Lucy?" She asked me nicely; worried that she might hurt my feeling. That explains why she became silent for a few seconds.

"Yes, err, no... I mean this is my first time meeting a girl with the same age like me. My other friends are my mother's spirits! A celestial spirit! My mother tells me that when I grow up, they will be my spirit too! But I prefer to call them my friend because we can't treat them as a tool. They do have feelings you know." I explain to her excitedly.

"Oh really?! Now you're not so shy." She said while giggling. "So you're a celestial mage! My mother always tells me about it. Although I'm not a mage I love to see the spirit with my own eyes! Can you introduce me to them later Lucy?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Sure! But I need to ask my mother's permission first. I'm sure she would not mind!" I answer with my dazzling smiles.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! Thanks Lucy. I'm honored to be your first friend Lucy Heartfilia, a future celestial mage" She bowed to me.

I become flustered and blush immediately. She is really a wonderful girl with good etiquette. "Ah.. yes.. I'am honored too my new friend. Anoo.. You don't introduce yourself yet" I said while bowing to her.

"Almost forgot!" She holds out her hand for a handshake. "I am….."

End of flashback.

Suddenly, I snap back to the reality. A man in a guard suit called me.

"HELLO!" the man says.

"Ah..yes.." I answer.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm sorry. I was caught in my thoughts a few minutes there. I am Lucy, a mage from Fairy Tail.. I come to answer a request from Lady Mida" I answer.

"Mind showing me your guild mark?" He asks politely

"Yes. Here it is" I show him my guild mark on my hand.

"Okay. You can enter. My lady is waiting for you. Just walk through this garden and you can see her sitting on a couch under a tree." He tells me.

"Thank you". I bow to him politely.

I walk through the garden. It sure is beautiful... I really feel nostalgic seeing this garden. As if I have been here before. There are many flowers with different kinds of color. Like a rainbow, wait... rainbow? What it is again? I think I remembered something.

Normal pov.

While enjoying the scenery of the garden, Lucy spots a beautiful lady under a tree. She has a long light-brown hair and wears a casual dress.

"Umm...Hello. My name is Lucy. I'm here for a job you sent to my guild," Lucy introduce herself.

She turn her head slightly bowing to me and facing me, showing her dark-brown eyes with a flawless skin. At first, she smiles at me but suddenly the smile turn into a shocked expression when she looks at my face. She looks at me up and down and holds my hand tightly. I can't move. I feel stupefied when she touches me. She holds my hand tightly but gently before tears started to form on her eyes. She asked me.

"Are…are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

* * *

Done! Do Read and Review!

Have a happy day everyone! ^^(v)


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

"Umm...Hello. My name is Lucy. I'm here for a job you sent to my guild." I introduce myself.

She turns her head slightly, bowing to me and facing me, showing her dark-brown eyes with flawless skin. At first, she smiles at me but suddenly the smile turn into a shocked expression when she looks at my face. She looks at me up and down and holds my hand tightly. I can't move. I feel stupefied when she touches me. She holds my hand tightly but gently before tears started to form on her eyes. She asked me.

"Are…are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

* * *

**Still Lucy's pov.**

I am confused because I did not mention my family's name. I just nod my head, answering her question.

She touches my face and says, "It's really you! Finally...Finally... After all this time, now I meet you Lucy. I missed you so much. Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were running away from home or why don't you ask me for help?" She throws me with a lot of questions and hugs me with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Wait a minute. I am sorry. But... I don't really know you. Wait, colourful flower…like a rainbow... a… Rainbow's garden… you are…" I start to remember things clearly.

"Yes! Yes! It is me, Almida. Almida Dezairea. Your first friend, remember?" She hugs me tightly and starts sobbing. "You..you have forgotten about me..." She cries loudly.

I return her hug. Now I remember her. Energetic as ever, true enough, it is you. "Mida!" I start to cry as well. "I'm sorry. Sorry, I'm going through so much until I forgot almost all my childhood memory. I'm sorry!" I cried harder.

Third person pov.

My partner and I walked into the garden when that guard allows us to. As we walked into the garden, I could smell familiar scent not far from us. Vanilla and strawberry scent. I take a glace to my partner, to ask him whether he notice it or not. As if on cue, he nodded knowing what I wanted to ask. Then, we see 2 beautiful women under the tree. Beautiful? Ahh..sure.. Just seeing their wonderful hair I could conclude that they are beautiful. Especially the blond one. When we came near them, I debated with myself whether I should interfere with their lovey-dovey conversation. Then, I decided to just interrupt them.

"Urmm… Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I think you should paid attention to us now." I said to them

"Oh.. I'm sorry." The brown haired girl answered me. She wiped her tears and said. "Are you from Sabertooth who accept my request?"

Normal pov

Lucy who still facing Mida did not turn her back to see who interrupt their conversation. When she heard they are from Sabertooth, her body automatically facing that person.

'Sabertooth?' Said Lucy in her mind. She turns her back and sees two men. One of them has a blond hair while the other has black hair. Don't forget about their 2 exceed sitting on their shoulders.

"STING! ROUGE! What are you doing here?!"

"Ehh! Lucy-san?!" Sting also screamed clearly shocked by Lucy's appearance.

"Hello Lucy-san. Where are Natsu-san and the others?" Rouge greeted calmly.

Sting grabbed Rouge's shoulder'. "Hei Rouge how can you be so calm? Don't you shock to see her here?"

"Well, I do smell her scent, I thought you already know."

"Yeah Sting-kun, I recognize her too!" Lector added.

"Froch too!" Froch added.

"Wha-at.. guys.. Don't make me look like a fool here!" Sting protested.

"Wow! Surprise.. surprise!" Mida cut their conversation. "I've never thought that the all of you know each other."

Lucy who already comes from her shocked state answered. "Ahh.. yes.. We do know each other starting from the grand magic game last time. But it has never crossed my mind that we could bump with each other here."

"Well, it because I send the request to Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. I'll explain the detail later okay. For now, let's enter my house first." Mida invited them.

All of them just nodded. They follow Mida into her house while trying to compose themselves with such a huge and grand place. It almost looks like a palace.

After a few moment.

"Okay, now let me explain why I send a request to 2 famous guilds in the town. I need to go to other town for business purposes. However, to go there we need to go through a forest that is really dangerous. I heard from my friend that there is many people get killed by the monster and even robbery happen there."

"You make a wise decision choosing Sabertooth. We will make sure you're safe along the way." Sting exclaimed. "But.. You make a mistake choosing Fairy Tail though." He mumbles the last part.

"Wait a minute, what are you trying to say? Say it clearly Sting!" Lucy retorted.

"Nah, not important BLONDIE" Sting said sarcastically.

"Try mocking me and I'll make sure you will pay. Wait.. You're blond too! Not forget to mention, you're stink!" Lucy argues.

Before Sting could argues more, Mida interuupt.

"Such an energetic respond from the two famous guilds. By the way Lucy, you're cute even when you're angry." Mida giggles a little. Seeing her precious friend gets energetic like that really makes her glad and happy.

" Mida! Don't laugh okay. He is trying to make me upset over here." Lucy crossed her arm while puffing her cheeks.

"Hee.. I'm sorry my dear." Then Mida turn her head facing Sting. "Oh yeah, Sting-kun please don't try make my precious friend here angry or I'll make sure you'll get some punishment." Said Mida with her sweetest smile. However, dark aura could be seen along each word her said. It really makes Sting shuddered by the threat.

"Ehh-hh.. Yes!" Sting nodded. He doesn't even have the heart to argue as her threat is really scary.

"Good then, we will depart tomorrow morning. I have prepared the room for all of you. Please tell my friend over there if you need anything." Her smile returns back to normal.

Lucy sweat dropped by Mida's statement. She takes a mental note that she must not fight or angry with other people infront of Mida or she will make them pay. After all, Mida is overprotective when it comes to her.

"Well then… Let's go Lucy! I've a lot of thing to discuss with you!" Mida grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her to her room, leaving the twin dragon slayer and their exceed confused with current situation.

"What was that?" Said Sting, dumbfounded.

"They must have things that they need to settle. After all, it was their first meeting after so long." Answered Rouge with a small smile.

"Fro think so too!" Fro agreed.

"How did you know that Rouge? Did they tell you?" Sting still look confused.

"Didn't you heard their conversation earlier Sting-kun?" Lector innocently asked his partner.

Sting could feel that if he asks further, he will be played by them for maybe a month. He shrugged off and starts asking their room from the maid.

At night.

Lucy's pov.

Mida and I chit-chatting all night long. I told everything to Mida starting from the time I ran away from home. She sulks because I did not ask help from her but after a moment, she forgives me. I'm really glad. After Mida fall asleep, I opened my diary and start writing.

Dear Diary,

Today, I met my first friend. I'm really happy.

I could not express my happiness as she didn't ever forget about me ever since we're separated. I'm loved by a lot of people. I have to make sure I pay their kindness and love them more than that. Oh.. I've never thought that I met Sting, Lector, Rouge and Froch too! I did not have any chance to talk to them properly. Tomorrow I'll make sure to be nice with them. After all, they have changed!

Whenever I saw Sting's foolishness I remember about Natsu. Oh.. You don't know how much I miss him. Wait.. I do miss the others too. But.. yes.. I admit.. I like.. No.. I love him. I'll make sure he won't know it. After all, he is the densest dragon slayer ever. Hmm.. I wonder what Natsu and the others are doing right now.

Lucy Heartfilia.

I closed my diary and lie beside Mida. I look at her flawless face and smile. Yes, I love and miss her too. I've to protect her at all cost.

With Natsu and Happy.

Natsu's pov

Uurrhh… I stretch my whole body. I can't help but felt really tired walking one and half day. Thank god we come across this hotel or we will sleep at the woods. Hmm..Tomorrow we will reach the town. Erza said that we have to attack the dark guild tomorrow's evening. I wonder why we did not take the train. I have to ask her tomorrow. But I guess this is nothing if I compare with the train.

I open the window and look at the stars. Somehow, when I look at the stars, I remembered Lucy. It also makes my heart sink when I remember about how she falls from the sky. It was a luck I manage to catch her. I wonder what Lucy is doing now. Man I miss her already. Ehh? I miss her? Oh well I can't hide my feeling with myself do I? She is weird and sometimes hot tempered too! Always shouting and love books. But I guess that's why I love her! She smells sweet, her smile is dazzling, and her bed is comfortable. She is just perfect and strong too! Although the famous 'Lucy kick' looks like a normal kick, if it hits you... Man it is powerful and it hurt! I better finish this job fast and see her. I am dying to see her flustered face when I tease her.

Normal pov

"Aww..Natsu you're thinking about someone right…. I wonder who she is…" Happy started to tease Natsu.

"Whaa..what? No! I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT LUCY" Natsu becomes flustered.

"Ehehe.. I did not say it is Lucy Natsu" Happy keep teasing and giggling.

"Fine! I think about her. It is not wrong right. You miss her too do you?" Natsu pouted

"Well, I do miss her, but not like the way you do Nat..suuu~~" Happy keep teasing him.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled and chase him inside the hotel room. It is a great thing for them because they did not share the same room with Erza.

After a few moment.

The two of them lying on the bed, tired running around almost all night long.

"Hey Natsu. I wonder what Lucy is doing. I miss her cooking and fish" Happy asked with sleepy voice.

"Maybe writing a letter to her mother? Or already fall asleep because we're not here to disturb her. Haha.. I miss it too, I can't wait to play with her things and sleep on her bed." Natsu answered.

"Zzz..Weird Lucy" Happy mumble in his sleep.

Natsu smiled and put Happy on the bed. "Lucy is becoming popular these days huh? Even Happy and I dream of her. Man, she is just precious. I better sleep and kick those dark guild asses and come home. Wait for me Lucy…" Natsu mumbles and goes to the dream land.

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! Thanks for the new reviewers and followers and all the favourite! Last week I could not post the new chapter as my mother come to visit me at the place where I'm staying right now. For that, I'll post two chapters this week. Do wait for the next chapter on tomorrow or the day after.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

Warning: A lot of mistakes!

That night,

Lucy wakes up at 3 o'clock in the morning. Somehow, sleeping at unfamiliar place makes her feel uncomfortable. After a few moments, she decided to go out for some fresh air near the garden. As Lucy walk through the garden, she saw a big tree where she used to play with Mida when they were small. It also the place the first time she saw Mida. All the memories she go through when they were small are running on her head.

Flashback.

Lucy's pov

"Lucy, your father and I will go out of the town to settle some business okay. Can you be a good girl and stay here for a few days Lucy?" My mother asks me.

"I've always be a good girl mommy. But…" I could not lift my heads up. I feel sad and lonely without my family.

Then, my mother lifts my head facing her. "My dear, don't be sad. You have to remember that I'm always with you in your heart. Don't worry my dear, it's only for a few days. You're a strong girl right?"

"Yes I'm! Don't worry mom, I will always be strong even when you're not around. After all, I'm your good daughter!" I gave my mother my best smile. Yes, I'm not lying. Not even to myself. I'm proud to be my mother and father's daughter and I'm strong enough to take care of myself.

End of flashback.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turns her back looking at the person who called her. Then she sees Mida running with such a panic expression on her face.

"Mida! What's wrong? Why are you running? Did someone trying to hurt you?" Lucy asks with concern.

"You idiot!" Mida shouted.

"Ehh.. What?" Lucy ask, confused with sudden accusation.

"You left me again. You don't know how panic am I when I woke up and you're gone just like that. You.. you…" Before she could finish her sentence, she sits on the ground crying her hearts out.

"Hei Mida, as far as I know, you're such a cold hearted beauty who rarely cry. Don't cry okay."

"You're the one who cold hearted…. You don't even comfort me but scold me instead…. You're the one who makes me cry!" Mida argues while sobbing.

Lucy broke a smile and patted her friend's head. "There..there.. I'm sorry okay." Lucy hugs her gently.

Mida just nodded and hugs Lucy back.

After a few moment.

"Lucy, still remember the time when we play around the garden?" Mida asks

"Hmm.. yes.. I still remember the time I was lost when we're playing hide and seek. Ahh.. That's right.. That time you don't want to stop crying, seriously Mida, the way you cry never change." Lucy pinches her friend's nose playfully.

Mida slap Lucy's nose from pinching her nose harder. "N-no! Not that one Lucy. It about the time…."

Flashback

"Lucy. Let's play hide and seek in the forest near the garden. I assure you it is safe." Mida tugged Lucy's shirt.

"But Mida, your parents will be really worried, furthermore, my mother said that we have to leave in 2 hours." Lucy explained worried that Mida will be mad at her.

"We can play a quick game of hide and seek. I promise you, it won't take long before I can catch you, Lucy!" Mida challenged.

"Alright. Now I will go there and hide, okay? I'm sure you won't find me easily!" Lucy said while running towards the forest.

"Ok! 1,2,3…10! Ready or not, here I come!' Mida started to run and search for her.

Mida's pov

Hmm. I wonder where she is. I ran through the forest silently so that she won't notice me. Then I see something shining deep inside the forest. Unconsciously, I moves towards that direction and forgot about finding Lucy. I saw 2 men fighting with each other. Then one of them collapses to the bare ground. I am afraid and tried to run away from there but the man found me and prevent me from running.

"Look what I have here, a lost little lamb. I don't think I will let you escape dear. I am still thirsty of blood. I can't stop killing!" the man looks like he is being possesses. He swings his sword to slash me. I close my eyes and wait for the sword touch my skin but nothing. However, during the time, I hear someone call my name.

Yeah. It is Lucy. She calls me and stand in front of me taking the hit. The sword slashes her right shoulders until her left hand. It was a long cut and a lot of blood oozing out from her wound. What shocked me the most is when she turns her head to me and ask about my condition before losing her consciousness. The man laughs at us and tried to hit her again but stopped by crab man. A spirit named Cancer. That is when I realize that Lucy's mom comes to save us.

End of flashback

"Don't try to bring up that matter okay Mida. Thanks to you and your mother's doctor, there are no scars at all!" Lucy shows her shoulders and her wide grin rivaled Natsu's.

"Are you trying to make me fall in love with you Lucy? Believe me when I say any men who stick with you even for 1 day could fall in love with you. That include your Mr. Dragon slayer Lucy~~" Mida pinches Lucy's cheek while giggling. (She knows about Natsu because Lucy tell her about him when they are chit-chatting earlier.)

Lucy could not hide her embarrassment. Her face turns red as tomato and yelled "Mida! Don't make fun of me!" She chases Mida playfully. Suddenly, Mida stops and says. "Lucy! I forgot! I have something for you!"

Lucy bumps at Mida's back. "What? Don't just stop without warning Mida!"

Mida search inside her pajama's pocket and hold out 2 silver keys. "AHAHA.. Sorry… Here, take it."

"Wait a minutes, I can't just take it for free. It is for anyone who completes your request right?"

"Silly Lucy. You can be dumb if you want to you know. This… is.. for.. you Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ehh.. how come? Wait.. I'm not silly!" Lucy pouted.

"Listen here. You know why I send the request to Sabertooth and Fairy Tail?" Mida asks

Lucy shakes her head. "Nope.. I don't have any idea why. I don't even know you send the same request to two different guilds."

"Since the event of Grand Magic Game, I heard the town talk about famous stellar spirit mage from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. After I knew about that, I guess that you might be one of them. I just gamble my luck to find you through this quest and yeah.. You've come. I wanted to give these keys to you."

"But Mida, what if Yukino that come instead of me? What will you do?"

"Who is Yukino?"

"The other stellar spirit mage from Sabertooth. She is one of my friends too!"

"Oh.. If she has come, I'll give her other silver keys. These two keys are the keys that I got from mysterious old man who claimed that these keys are powerful. I met this old man when I travelled to other town two years ago. He said, only the one who have pure heart and power could summon the spirit. I don't know much about him, he just asked me if I knew someone who is a stellar spirit mage. He said that one day I would come across powerful spirit mage that could save me and other people."

"Mida… I'm not strong or even have pure heart. What makes you think I'm the person he described? I'm not even close to what he said Mida."

Mida put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy, please take it. I just know you're the one he said. And if what he said is true that only powerful and pure hearted stellar spirit mage could summon the spirit, and if you're not the one, I give you the permission to give these keys to your friend, Yukino. For now, just keep it."

Lucy could not utter a single word. She just nodded. Although she really wanted to be the new spirit's friend, she is afraid that she is not worth for the spirit. She accepts the keys and examines it. One of them have a silver base with a red sword decorated on the key while the other one have silver base, decorated with blue sword.

"Let's get inside okay Lucy. We've to set out early."

Hei my dear reviewers!

DerpyKanshii : Thanks! I'll try my best to make it awesome along the way!

Kaoroku Hanami : This is the new chapter! :D

Fantasyfan100 : Thanks for the wait!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story is not mine! It is Hiro Mashima's!**

**Warning: Lots of mistakes! **

"Is everyone ready?" Mida questioned.

"Yeah, we're ready to go." Rouge answered.

"Ne, Mida-san.. Are we needed to ride this murderous carriage here?" Sting questioned with such a creepy look plastered on his face.

"Murderous? How can you say such a cute horse and carriage decorated with flowers is murderous?" Mida argues.

"Mida, I'm sure the decoration is not a problem. Do you remember what I told you about dragon slayer? They can't handle transportation at all. Believe me, they will look like they are going to die once the carriage is moving." Lucy explained while holding her laughter.

"Ahh…is that so… Well it's okay if you don't want to ride the carriage, but I wanted to reach the place as fast as I could. I wanted us to return back here at least before night." Mida says firmly.

"Don't worry Mida-san, we will ride the carriage. We're supposed to protect you all the time." Rouge answered.

"EHH…Rouge.. Are you sure?" Sting wanted to protest.

"Don't worry Sting-kun, I'm here to give you the strength!" Lector puts his paws up in excitement.

"AHAHAHA.. Yeah…" Sting sweat dropped.

Time skip.

The journey to Vinner town only takes 1 hour. When they go through the forest, Rouge and Sting walked while examine the surrounding to make sure that nothing is dangerous. To their surprise, not a single soul or animal are there. It makes them suspicious but keeps silent and continues the journey until they reach the town. All of them did not talk that much as Mida busy checking her paperwork while Lucy just staring at the surrounding. The journey is a little bit awkward as all of them don't bother to start the conversation. When they reach the town, the carriage man brought them to a grand hotel in the middle of the city.

"Alright! We've reach the town. Lucy, Lector and Froch. I give all of you the free time to spend until 4 o'clock okay! I have booked the room for all of you here. Just say your name and they will give you the key. I have to settle the business first. We will meet again here. Don't be late!" Mida instructed.

"Don't you want me to accompany you Mida? What if someone wanted to hurt you?" asked Lucy.

"No need to worry, my personal guard are already here to assist me. Just enjoy yourself." Mida assured.

"Wait a minutes, what about me and Rouge?" asked Sting.

"The two of you have to accompany them to whatever place they wanted to go. Here, take this. Spend this to my precious friend and the two lovely cats here. Do guard them and make sure, they're not hurt." Said Mida sternly.

Before Sting could protest more, Mida already hugs Lucy, patting the two exceed and leaving him shocked with a lot of question marks.

"Yeay! Froch, Lector.. Let's take a look around the city!" Lucy said eagerly.

'Hmmpp.. Like they would hear what you're going to say. They're my partner!' Sting thought.

"Let's go Lucy-san!" Fro and Lector answered gleefully and runs with hand in hand with Lucy.

"What! Lector! Froch! Wait!" Sting trying to protest.

"Calm down Sting, can't you see Froch and Lector are having fun with Lucy-san? We have to take care of them, just enjoy ourselves okay. It's not like Lucy-san would hurt them. Didn't you and I want to learn to care more about our nakama?

Sting takes a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, you're right. My bad.. I forgot about that. I just…"

"It's okay Sting. Let's learn from our exceed. Before we know it, they already opened up with Lucy-san."

"Eh.. Where are they? Let's hurry Rouge! If we lost them, that scary lady will kill us!" Sting scream in horror.

….

With Lucy, Froch and Lector.

The three of them run here and there around the town. Then, they see a large game arcade in the middle of the town. All of them are fascinated all the game inside but only one game that catches Lucy's attention. A claw machine with lots of stuffed animal inside it. She could not hide her excitement and go near the machine.

"Froch, do you want this froggy plush toy?" Asked Lucy.

"Yups.. Fro wants it! How about you Lector?"

"N-no, I don't want that toy. It's so childish." Lector crossed his arm while his eyes trailing the other two.

"You're just shy right.. It's okay.. I'll give you something." Lucy said confidently.

Sting and Rouge.

"Just where have they gone to? I can't see them anywhere!" Shouted Sting in frustration.

"There're not far Sting, let's go to the game arcade, their scent are getting nearer." Rouge said calmly.

Before they know it, they see their exceed and Lucy playing the claw machine. Unconsciously, the two of them smiled looking at how adorable they are. Lucy focusing on playing with Fro on top of her head while Lector on her shoulders cheering Lucy.

"Lucy-san, we have tried this almost 15 minutes but we can't get anything. Let's try other game okay." Lector sweat dropped looking at determined Lucy.

"Fro thinks to too!"

"But.. I wanted to get something for you." Lucy lowered her head, disappointed with her performance.

"Oii.. What's with that sad face Blondie! Can't get a plush toy huh? You're so bad even when playing a game." Sting mocked.

"Humpp, show me if you're better than me or even worst." Lucy challenged.

"Fine!" Sting stretches his body and grab the game handle. "Put the coin."

…..

"HAHAHAHA! You're no better than me Sting!" Lucy holds her stomach while laughing loudly.

"S-shut up! This machine is broken!" Sting protested.

"Yeah right.. Like anyone would accept your excuses." Lucy mocked.

Before Sting could argues more, Rouge push Sting away.

"Which toy do you want Lucy-san?" Rouge asked with a sweet voice.

Lucy's face flushes a little. Impact from Rouge sweet voice of course. "E-err.. Froggy, bunny and lion."

Rouge nodded and started playing the claw machine.

Time skip.

"Wow! That was cool Rouge! Thanks a lot!" Lucy exclaimed while holding a bunny plush toy and vanilla flavored ice cream they bought earlier.

"It's nothing Lucy-san. I just happen to know the trick to get the toy." Rouge answered.

"Thank you Rouge and also Lucy-san for the toy you gave to Fro and Lector!" Fro added.

"Y-yeah.. Thanks. Even I don't really want it in the first place." Lector lowered his head in embarrassment.

"You're welcome! It's all thanks to Rouge for his brilliant trick!" Lucy said happily.

Sting who heard their conversation could not say anything. He is pissed because of that game and he could not be the one who get the toy.

'I really hate to look weak in front of that woman. Arhh! It is so frustrating!' Sting screamed in his mind.

"Sting!" Lucy waves her hand in front of him.

"Arhh!" Screamed Sting in shock.

"Do you really love to scream Sting?" Asked Lucy innocently.

"You're the one who makes me scream. Pissing me off and even shocked me when I was caught in my own thought!" Sting argues.

"Lucy-san! Sting! We're going back to the hotel first okay. Sting, make sure Lucy and you get back to the hotel before 4 o'clock!" Rouge, Lector and Froch waves and walked away from them.

"Rouge! You!" Sting shouted.

"Hei Sting!" Lucy called him.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry okay."

"…." Sting is speechless. He doesn't know how to react. He just stands there facing Lucy.

"Hei! Say something!" Lucy started to get annoyed with the silent treatment.

"A-ah.. no! It is just weird that you asking a forgiveness to me. It's not like you're doing something wrong.

"If you're not mad, why didn't you join our conversation?" Lucy questioned.

Sting turns his body, showing his back to Lucy. "What did you expect from me? You want me to praise Rouge while my own pride is crushed to pieces!" Sting slammed his fist to the nearest tree.

"There, you're mad. I'm sorry okay. I should've given a thought about your feeling."

"What?! Do you think I'm a girl who needs to be taken care of?"

"Of course you're not a girl! You're one of my friends. And as a friend, I need to give some thought to my friend's feeling." Lucy explained.

"You're not my friend! We just met last grand magic games and only yesterday we started a conversation. Oh, I should not say it is a conversation. It was an argument!"

Lucy sighed. "Fine.. fine.. It's up to you. But to me, you're my friend and for that, I'm sorry for calling you stink, and look down on you when you can't get the toy. You're right.. I'm also bad on that game." Lucy scratches her cheek in embarrassment.

Sting sits on the nearest bench. He sighed for the umpteenth time. "Oi.. Lucy-san! I'm sorry too!"

"Ehh.. What? What are you saying just now? I didn't hear you." Lucy sits next to him and asks him with half-scream.

"It's nothing!" Sting stands up and walked away from her.

"Hei.. It's not fair! I didn't pay attention on what you said!" Lucy pouted.

"Blame your poor ear's ability to hear things clearly blondie!" said Sting mockingly.

"Why you!" Lucy puffed her cheeks. When he see Sting's red ear, she knew that Sting was embarrassed because he did apologizing to her earlier. Lucy's lips turn upward to form a sweet smile. 'I forgive you Sting' she thought in her head.

"Let's go! It's almost time for us to meet that scary lady. I don't want to face her and Rouge's wrath for leaving you here." Sting called her.

"W-wait!" Lucy running back to catch up with him.

As promised, all of them gathered at the hotel on 4 o'clock. After they having some snack and tea, all of them prepared to go back to Mida's resident.

To be continued.

**My dear reviewers~~**

**NatsuandLucyFTW****: Natsu and Lucy forever! HEHE :D by the way, yeah.. I intentionally make the keys to be silver to differentiate between the 12 zodiac keys and other special keys I wanted to create. Hehe… Do enjoy the chapter! :)**

**DerpyKanshii****: Aww.. you flatter me too much. Yeah! I'll do my best! Thanks for the support :D**

**Have a nice day everyone!**

**^^(v)**


End file.
